


The Interview

by aquilasaurus



Series: Winter at the Castle [1]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alma ships it, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Interviews, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilasaurus/pseuds/aquilasaurus
Summary: Hecate interviews for a staff position at Cackle's Academy. Ficlet.Day 10 of the Winter Fluff Event: Meeting the Parents.





	The Interview

“Well met, Miss Hardbroom.”

“Well met, Miss Cackle.”

Hecate Hardbroom looked up from her salutation and found herself staring straight into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Miss Cackle’s face was inquisitive but kind, her gaze sharp, but when her features burst into an easy smile, Hecate felt her breath catch in her throat. She resisted the impulse to trail her eyes down Miss Cackle's skirt and stockings. Instead she stiffened her back, steadying herself, and tried to remind herself that this woman would decide upon her suitability for employment here. She could not allow herself to get caught up in daydreams about her superior.

“If you’ll just follow me, Miss Hardbroom…” Miss Cackle trailed off, her footfalls already retreating into the hallway. Hecate broke out of her daze and scrambled to keep up.

“Forgive me, Miss Cackle, but where are we going?”

“Oh, how careless of me. To my mother’s office.”

Her mother. Of _course_. Hecate could have laughed with relief. So the witch before her was not the Headmistress, but her daughter Ada, a well-respected educator in her own right and rumored to be a bit of a spinster. Though Hecate couldn’t imagine why, since she possessed a smile that threatened to warm Hecate from the inside out. A dangerous weapon indeed.

Miss Cackle knocked on the office door, then opened it and barged in without waiting for a response. A matronly woman with wavy grey hair and large spectacles looked up from the desk. _This_ must be her.

Hecate stepped forward. “Well met, Mrs. Cackle.” 

\--

"Well..."

Ada tried to think of what to say. Somehow, during the whole hourlong interview, she had failed to anticipate that her mother would ask her opinion on Miss Hardbroom. What could she say that was not about her quick wit, her long slender hands that moved with such precision, her expressive face? That charming self-consciousness about her? The way Ada's fingers itched to release that shiny dark hair from its severe styling, to tease Miss Hardbroom into letting her guard down? In desperation, she began again, and hoped she would not babble.

“Well, mum, I do believe she would make an excellent addition to our staff. Her academic reputation precedes her, of course, but she is a firm believer in rigor and tradition, all the values Cackle's stands for, and I’ve no doubt she will help our pupils grow into fine witches. She’s a more than capable witch, of course. And she’s very disciplined; we could use some discipline on staff.”

“I quite agree, my dear,” said Alma, smoothing over her daughter’s chatter. “And I daresay you could use a companion. She seemed quite taken with you.” 

“ _Mother!_ ” she cried. Ada’s cheeks flamed. She mustn't think such things.


End file.
